Soirée Mondaine
by Mouca
Summary: Mme Potter organise une soirée avec toute la haute société du monde sorcier. Elle invite Lily pour la rencontrer pour la première fois. James déteste ce genre de soirées, en particulier à cause des préjugés que la plupart de ces gens portent sur les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Mais heureusement Lily est là pour le soutenir. ONE-SHOT


- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de venir.

- J'en ai envie, répondit Lily en souriant.

- Tu n'es _vraiment _pas obligée de venir.

Lily sourit simplement et embrassa James Potter. Ils se trouvaient dans son appartement à Londres : James, affalé sur le canapé et Lily rangeant ses bouquins.

- Ca va être une catastrophe.

- James, ta mère m'a invitée personnellement. Je ne pouvais quand même pas refuser !

- Bien sûr que tu pouvais. C'est très simple, je te montre : _« Chère madame Potter, merci pour votre invitation. Je me vois cependant dans l'obligeance de décliner car votre fils me baise régulièrement et je pense que cela ne rendra les choses qu'embarrassantes pour nous tous. Bien affectueusement, Lily »_.

Lily lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

- Ca ne va pas de dire des trucs comme ça !

- C'est la vérité !

- Oui, _je_ sais, crétin. Quelle belle impression faire à ta famille !

James ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lui, il savait ce qu'allait être cette soirée : juste une bande de vieux sorciers aux préjugés ridicules, discutant autour d'un bon verre d'alcool de choses mondaines et fausses.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir venir ? Demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

- Oui, James. Je suis sûre.

* * *

_Tenue de soirée exigée_, avait précisé un James dépité. Lily s'observa dans le miroir. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait la mère de James. Il fallait faire bonne impression. Il fallait se fondre dans la masse, ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas embarrasser James. D'après sa mère à elle, cette robe n'était ni trop habillée ni trop simple. Elle était classique et très chic selon Madame Evans.

James devait venir la chercher chez elle et ils transplaneraient ensemble jusqu'à chez lui. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas si nerveuse que cela. Elle savait qu'elle faisait souvent très bonne impression. Surtout chez les adultes plus âgés. Mais elle s'inquiétait de James. Lui ne supportait pas toutes ces mondanités et toutes ces fausses apparences. On sonna et Lily en conclue que James était arrivé. Elle prit rapidement son sac à main et y glissa sa baguette. Elle ouvrit la porte et James se tenait là, en costume. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle sourit.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant un peu. Tu veux rentrer un moment ?

- Non, ça va.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Ca sera dix fois plus facile de supporter ces vieux avec toi à mes côtés.

Lily sourit à nouveau et ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

- On y va ?

Lily hocha la tête et prit la main de James. Le décor autour d'eux se mit à tourner et bientôt ils arrivèrent dans le jardin des Potter. Ils se mirent en marche vers l'immense demeure, main dans la main. Ils ne se pressaient pas, profitant de la douce soirée d'été. Lily sentit la nervosité qui commençait à monter en James, et elle serra un peu plus sa main. Ils entrèrent et la maison était déjà bien pleine. Personne ne les remarqua tout de suite. James prit la veste de Lily et alla la ranger dans un vestibule sur la gauche tandis qu'elle admirait ce hall qui devait être sûrement plus grand que son petit appartement de Londres.

James la rejoignit et reprit sa main. Il la dirigea entre la foule de personnes, cherchant à trouver sa mère.

- James ! Te voici ! Je me demandais si tu n'étais pas venu !

- Ah, euh, bonjour monsieur Rowle. Comment allez-vous ce soir ?

- Plutôt bien, plutôt bien, merci. Tu as fini tes études à Poudlard. Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais eu d'excellents résultats à tes A.S.P. ! C'est formidable ça, formidable. Que comptes-tu faire à la rentrée ?

- Je vais rentrer au ministère, chez les Aurors.

- Ah ! Comme ton père, comme ton père. Mais – il remarqua Lily, qui était restée silencieuse – qui est cette charmante jeune fille ?

- C'est Lily, présenta James. Mon amie.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'approcha un peu.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, monsieur, répondit poliment Lily en tendant sa main.

Le vieil homme la serra de bon cœur.

- Charmante, vraiment. Le plaisir est réciproque, jeune fille.

Il sourit. James s'excusa – ils devaient aller trouver madame Potter.

- Je te garde plus près de moi, si tous les hommes vont flirter avec toi comme ça pendant toute la soirée, dit-il dans son oreille.

Lily rit doucement mais ne se dégagea pas de son étreinte. Ils se faufilaient encore entre les différents invités. Enfin, James repéra sa mère. Il souffla doucement et se dirigea vers elle, la main de Lily toujours fermement dans la sienne.

Madame Potter discutait avec un couple de personnes d'une soixantaine d'années. Elle tenait un verre à la main. Elle était grande. Son visage ne trahissait pas son âge. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon à la fois autoritaire et détendu pour l'évènement. James avait toujours décrit sa mère comme une femme froide qui se réchauffait auprès de la haute société – dont elle faisait évidemment partie.

James lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule, en faisant attention à ne pas la couper dans sa conversation.

- Maman, j'aimerais vous présenter Lily.

- James, chéri, te voilà enfin ! Et avec Lily !

Madame Potter posa ses deux mains sur les bras de Lily et toucha sa joue de la sienne pour l'embrasser. Lily se sentit gênée par cette façon de se saluer, si froide et impersonnelle…

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance madame Potter, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, Lily. James m'a tellement parlé de vous.

Lily savait que c'était faux. James et sa mère ne parlaient quasiment pas. Madame Potter se tourna vers le couple, qui attendait patiemment, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Edgar, Madeleine, vous vous souvenez de James, mon fils.

- Bien sûr, répondit Edgar. Comme tu as grandi ! Tu dois avoir fini tes études maintenant.

- Je vais entamer ma formation d'auror, dit James en serrant la main qu'on lui proposait.

- Formidable tout cela.

- Et voici, Lily, l'amie de James, reprit Madame Potter.

- Qu'elle est jolie ! S'exclama la vieille dame.

Lily rougit timidement et sourit.

- Avez-vous le même âge que James, ma chère ?

- Oui, Madame. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard.

- Oh ! Et rejoignez-vous également la formation d'auror ?

- Non, j'aimerais devenir Guérisseur.

- Oh c'est fantastique ! Nous avons besoin de gens comme vous ! Et où habitez-vous ?

- Mes parents vivent dans un petit village dans le nord de l'Angleterre, mais je viens juste d'emménager à Londres pour mes études.

- Vos parents sont-ils ici ? Que font-ils ?

- Ahem… Non… Mon père est décédé et ma mère n'est pas là. Ils sont-

Madame Potter se racla fortement la gorge.

- Allons, Edgar, n'embêtons pas plus ces jeunes gens qui ont probablement envie d'aller voir des jeunes de leur âge.

Edgar et sa femme parurent surpris de cette réaction. James pas du tout.

- Vous voyez, monsieur et madame Greengrass, les parents de Lily sont moldus. Maman ne voulait sûrement pas que la nouvelle se répande trop vite que son fils sortait avec une fille de moldus, dit James, amer.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

- Absurdités, James ! Enfin, voyons, dit sa mère en riant.

L'échange avait plongé James dans une humeur sombre. Lily prit sa main et la serra tendrement, la caressant avec son pouce pour le calmer.

- Alors comme ça vos parents sont moldus. Ils ont du être très excités d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille !

Soulagée que les Greengrass n'apportent pas d'importance à son ascendance, elle répondit joyeusement.

- Ils avaient plutôt du mal à le croire ! Vous savez chez les moldus, la magie est dans toutes les histoires pour les enfants mais quand tout cela devient vrai, ça fait une drôle d'impression.

Le couple rit en cœur avec la jeune fille. La conversation se prolongea et la main de Lily ne lâcha pas un instant celle de James.

* * *

Le repas était assis et placé, bien sûr. Heureusement, James et Lily étaient à côté d'un groupe de jeunes personnes : Frank et Alice Londubat, récemment mariés, Molly et Arthur Weasley, un peu plus âgés qu'eux et avec déjà cinq enfants qu'ils avaient fait gardé par une vieille tante pour s'accorder une soirée tranquille, entre adultes. Ils retrouvèrent aussi plusieurs de leurs camarades de Poudlard.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez déjà cinq enfants, dit Lily. Quel âge a l'aîné ?

- Il va avoir huit ans. Les derniers sont encore petits. Ils sont nés début avril.

- Ce sont des jumeaux c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Les autres ne sont pas encore très grands…

Tandis que ces jeunes femmes discutaient des enfants, Arthur, Frank et James discutaient du ministère. James posait plusieurs questions à Frank sur la formation d'auror.

La table où ils étaient installés n'était pas bien loin de celle où se tenait la mère de James. Elle répondait à un homme qui lui demandait ce qu'elle pensait du choix de son fils concernant la carrière d'auror.

- Oh vous savez, je le poussais à prendre un poste auprès du ministre. Cela lui aurait ouvert de grandes portes pour l'avenir. Il n'en a rien fait et a préféré s'inscrire à cette formation sous les conseils de Minerva McGonagall. Pouvez-vous croire qu'il survirait les conseils de ce professeur plutôt que les miens ? Je suis sa mère quand même.

L'homme rit et commenta.

- Aussi têtu que l'était son père à ce que je vois.

- On voit où ça l'a mené, répondit froidement Madame Potter.

La proximité avait permis à la tablée de James et de Lily de tout entendre, évidemment. Personne n'osa parler à leur table. James serrait les poings de colère sous la table. Lily posa une main douce sur sa cuisse. Elle ne le regarda pas, ce n'était pas utile. Elle était là, ça suffisait.

Elle repris la conversation avec Molly et Alice en essayant de rompre la gêne. Un moment plus tard, elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et James l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui aussi reprendre la conversation.

* * *

- Tu veux visiter ? Demanda James dans le creux de son oreille.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Lily.

Ils s'excusèrent auprès des personnes à leur table et se levèrent, le plus discrètement possible. James ne manqua le regard désapprobateur de sa mère.

Il prit la main de Lily et l'entraîna hors de la salle à manger.

- Et bien, c'était la salle à manger…

- Oh je n'aurais jamais deviné !

Ils rirent et James se tourna pour lui faire face. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et s'approcha un peu. Il lâcha ses mains pour en poser une sur sa joue et s'avança encore. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. Son autre bras l'entoura, l'approchant encore plus. Une main de Lily s'était portée sur sa nuque et le caressait doucement ; et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Ils se séparèrent enfin pour faire la visite de cette bâtisse.

James la conduit à travers la maison.

Ils passèrent par le grand salon, le petit salon, la salle de bal – oui, oui la salle de bal – où la soirée allait se prolonger. Ils traversèrent les cuisines, en profitèrent pour prendre leur dessert en avance. Ils montèrent à l'étage et virent la bibliothèque – Lily y serait restée des heures, le bureau du père de James, des chambres, des chambres et des chambres à n'en plus finir. Au fond d'un couloir se trouvait celle de James. Il ouvrit et retint la porte pour laisser passer Lily. Elle entra et la pièce fut tout à fait à quoi elle s'attendait : des bannières de Gryffondor et de Quidditch sur les murs, des posters de joueurs célèbres, des photos des Maraudeurs, d'elle, d'eux ensemble. Une photo retint son attention particulièrement. Elle prônait, encadrée, sur une commode. Lily s'approcha et la prit dans les mains. Deux hommes s'y tenaient. L'un était James, il lui faisait un geste de la main, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. L'autre était plus vieux et ressemblait beaucoup à James. Son père. Il la regardait. Il abordait un petit sourire serein et calme. Son bras était autour des épaules de son fils. Son autre main dans sa poche, décontracté.

- J'adore cette photo, murmura James.

- Elle est très belle.

Lily la replaça sur la petite commode. James se tenait derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment avant que Lily se dégage doucement.

- Donc c'est ici, la chambre du célèbre James Potter.

- Célèbre ?

- A Poudlard. J'en connais qui auraient rêvé de passer une nuit dans cette chambre.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Et bien, d'abord il y a Madison Clarke.

James la regardait, un sourcil levé, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Betty O'Brien.

- Arrête…

- Lucy Macmillan…

- Lily…

- Et bien, oui, Lily Evans, évidemment.

James ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Violette Knightley.

Il essayait de lui couvrir la bouche pour qu'elle arrête de parler.

- Rebecca Pokerine, réussit-elle à articuler.

James tenta une nouvelle approche en lui faisant des chatouilles. Elle éclata de rire.

- Elizabeth Wilson.

Un nouveau rire.

- Laura White.

- Elle est en deuxième année ! S'exclama James, en riant.

Lily s'esclaffa à nouveau.

- Tu es stupide, soupira James.

- Je sais.

- Mais je t'aime quand même.

- Parfait.

Un baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- On devrait redescendre. Les gens vont se demander où nous sommes passer.

* * *

La soirée suivait son court. James évitait le plus que possible de re-croiser sa mère. Lily et lui s'étaient séparés. Elle discutait à ce moment avec un guérisseur que James lui avait présenté.

- Alors, vous voulez devenir guérisseur ? Demanda Edmund Travers.

- Oui ! Cela fait un moment que j'y pense maintenant. Cela me semble être la meilleure solution pour moi.

- Avez-vous suivi toutes les classes nécessaires ?

- Oui, Potions, Botanique, Sortilèges…

- Oh mais j'y pense ! Comment se sont déroulés vos examens ? Les avez-vous réussi ?

- Oui plutôt bien. J'ai eu cinq O et deux E.

- Pas mal. Pas mal du tout ! Je suis impressionné.

Lily inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Elle s'excusa et se retira. Elle cherchait James. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, il y avait environ une heure. Elle déambula entre les invités à la recherche de la chevelure ébouriffée.

Elle le trouva enfin sur le balcon, incliné vers le vide, les deux avant-bras posés sur le rebord. Elle s'avança et se hissa sur les mains pour s'asseoir sur ce rebord.

- Tout va bien, love ?

- Pourrait être mieux, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ce n'était si mal que ça, finalement…

- Ma mère est insupportable, coupa-t-il.

- Je m'en fiche…

- Et bien pas moi ! Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle a fait devant les Greengrass…

- Je sais…

- Quelle vieille chouette ! Et ce qu'elle a dit sur papa… Merde s'il avait été là… – pause – S'il avait été là, bien des choses auraient été différentes, soupira James.

Lily ne parla pas pendant un moment.

- J'aurais aimé le rencontrer, dit-elle finalement.

James leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu l'aurais adoré. _Il_ t'aurait adorée. Il était formidable. Je sais que je l'idéalise, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le connaître avant de me rebeller contre lui et qu'il devient le pire des idiots.

Lily rit doucement à cela. James se releva et vint se mettre près de Lily. Il l'étreignit, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Lily entoura ses bras également, une main caressant les cheveux du jeune homme. Ils pouvaient entendre la musique qui s'élevait de la salle de danse. James leva la tête soudain, prit Lily par la main, la forçant à descendre du rebord du balcon et l'entraîna vers le milieu de celui-ci. Là, il mit une main à sa taille et prit une de Lily dans l'autre. Elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule. Ils commencèrent à tourner lentement sur la musique. James déplaça sa main de la taille au dos de Lily pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle. Leurs joues étaient maintenant l'une contre l'autre et leurs jambes s'entrelaçaient au fur et à mesure de leur danse. Ils tournoyaient, se balançaient d'un côté à l'autre. James fit tourner sa cavalière en ne la tenant que par un doigt, puis la ramenait proche de lui, très proche.

- Je me suis amusée ce soir, lui dit-elle dans l'oreille.

- Tu as rendu cela amusant. Pas sûr que je sois venu si ça n'avait été pour toi.

- Ta mère organise la plus grosse soirée mondaine de l'année et tu n'y serais pas aller ? Ne serais-tu pas un peu ours dans ta caverne, James Potter ?

- Complètement.

Ils continuèrent à danser en silence jusqu'à ce que James dise :

- Épouse-moi.

Lily s'arrêta instantanément.

- James…

- Non, non, je sais… On est jeune, on est en pleine guerre, mais Merlin Lily, si je passe un autre jour sans toi je crois que je vais devenir fou. Ce soir tu as vu à quoi ressemblait ma famille. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai hâte de la quitter pour construire la mienne. Et je ne vois pas de future famille sans toi. Je ne vois pas de futur dont tu ne ferais pas partie. Je n'ai pas de bague, je n'avais rien prévu, mais ce soir j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais. Lily, tu es toujours là pour moi, tu me soutiens, tu es mon roc. Tu me fais toujours sourire, rire, tu me rends plus heureux que je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'être. Je te connais depuis que nous avons onze ans et j'ai toujours su que tu étais une personne spéciale, dès le premier jour, dès la première minute. Nous avons déjà passé sept ans ensemble, moins d'un an en couple, mais je te connais assez et je me connais assez pour savoir que c'est ce que je veux. Ce que je veux le plus au monde. Épouse-moi.

Il avait pris ses deux mains dans les siennes et les tenait proche de son torse, près de son cœur. Les yeux de Lily étaient remplis de larmes par l'émotion.

- Oh mon Dieu, James…

Elle prit ses joues entre ses mains et approcha sa tête pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion, tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

- Je t'aime tellement. Tellement, tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi, Lily.

- Demande-moi encore.

- Lily, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Encore.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Un baiser.

- Encore.

- Épouse-moi.

- Encore.

- Je t'aime.

Un baiser.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, James. Oui, je veux t'épouser.

Un baiser.


End file.
